Pizza Republic
by ProphetessMinty
Summary: [AU.] Rex works at a local restaurant called the "Pizza Republic" and now so does she. They've been chatting online for six months nonstop but still don't know who each other are. The mystery behind their identities are about to unfold through an adventure of pizza toppings and crazy late night antics. Order up! [Rexoka]
1. A Saucy Encounter of the 501st Kind

**A/N:** I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belongs to Disney. The ideas portrayed within this piece of fiction are purely Fan-based explorations for my fellow enthusiasts to enjoy.

Please read and review! :D

~ProphetessMinty

* * *

It was late at night and he stared at the screen of his phone. He was waiting impatiently —but excitedly— for the bottom right of the screen to indicate that the person in the online chat was responding to him. He sent the message at 12:43 am and saw that it was seen at 12:50 am. His heart skipped a beat. Still, there was no indication of the recipient —C _ommanderSnips_ — "typing" a reply.

" _Of course she saw_ ," he rationalized with himself as a pang of fear upset his stomach. " _She'll reply... I hope.._."

Glancing at the screen, now 12:53 am, he reread the last thing he sent:

 **-** _ **Sent at 12:43 am-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **:**_ _We've been talking for months. When can we finally meet?_

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 12:50 am**_ **-**

Sighing, he laid his phone down on the pillow next to his head. The room was dark and mostly quiet; in the background his fan _hummed_ against the window frame. The ambient noise was a comfort to him and one that normally helped ease him to sleep. However, it didn't help right now. He was wide awake and felt as if he drank twenty cups of coffee.

He brought his hand up to his face as worry and self-doubt began to gnaw at him. " _How could I be so stupid,"_ he thought to himself, " _why would she want to meet up with me in real life?_ " In the midst of his self-loathing, the once dark room lit up with a message notification on his phone as it gave a soft _ding_.

His reflex was quick as he grabbed at the phone with giddy-antics; almost accidentally chucking the phone in the process of playing hot-potato with it. Glancing quickly at the notification, he tapped the screen as lightly as he could without punching it. The lock-screen slid open showing him the chat and a smile played on his lips.

 **-** _ **Sent at 1:00 am-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ You really want to meet me? What if...I'm scared you won't like me...

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 1:01 am**_ **-**

He smiled at this because those were the exact same thoughts he had too. What if she didn't like him? He nervously chuckled as he started typing out his response.

 **-** _ **Sent at 1:03 am-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **:**_ I know what you mean.

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 1:04 am**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Sent at 1:05 am-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Let me see how my work schedule is and I'll let you know. :D

 **-** _ **Sent at 1:07 am-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ **:** I've gotta go to bed now. It's waaaaaay too late. If we keep this up, late night chats every night, I might become a zombie.

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 1:07 am**_ **-**

Rex chuckled at her last comment as he realized the time.

 **-** _ **Sent at 1:08 am-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **:**_ What, you mean it's late or something? Lol Good night, _CommanderSnips_...whatever your name is.

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 1:08 am**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Sent at 1:09 am-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ **:** LOL good night Buckethead…whatever your name is…

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 1:10 am**_ **-**

A smile played on his lips as he imagined some wonderful woman laughing on the other end. How he wished to meet her soon and come to know everything about her. Sighing pleasantly, he put his phone on the pillow next to him. Now it was time to sleep because work would come early enough as it was. He closed his eyes but rest did not greet him right away, then he laid there wide awake.

Yes, he has a problem.

* * *

The moment the alarm went off at 10 am, Rex got himself ready and headed out the door. By 10:30 am, he pulled up to his work's parking lot in his two-door Jeep, white with a single blue pin-stripe. Not a half-hour later, the pizza shop locally known as the "Pizza Republic" had opened.

Just like every afternoon, there was a whole line of people from the door wrapping around the block with no end in sight. Rex activated his time card on the desktop located in the broom-closet-made-office. As he clacked away at the keyboard he heard the door behind him open.

Looking over his shoulder, he nodded at his coworker. "Hey Fives, how are you?" The newly twenty-three year old, practically jumped into the closet while closing the door behind him. Plopping down in the seat next to Rex he looked to him excitedly. Brown eyes looking back and forth between his buddy and the door, as if he was keeping watch during a drug deal.

"Did you meet her yet?"

Rex laughed as he finished clocking in and turned off the desktop. "No, we're still messaging each other though," he said evenly while scratching at the back of his short, bleach-blonde head. "Still mes-," Fives rolled his eyes, "you've got to be kidding me. It's been six months. How have you guys not met by now?!" Rex shrugged as he got up, exiting the "office".

At this point, it took Fives all he had to keep from pulling out the hairs in his trimmed goatee. Trying to not chomp at the bit, he practically ran after Rex.

"What's the hold up?"

Rex entered the kitchen and started washing his hands at the sink. "No hold up. We were talking last night and she said she was going to look at her work schedule."

"Progress," Fives explained with much gusto.

Rex's eyebrow rose as if he was about to ask if Fives was up to something but didn't bother to ask. What was the point? He was always up to something. "How about her name? Do you know it yet?" Rex shook his head, "I know her by 'CommanderSnips' and that she lives in town. That's it." Fives's brown eyes practically rolled back into his skull. "Unbelievable," he muttered before walking off.

The double-doors to the kitchen flapped back and forth admitting new occupants into the kitchen. Now that it was afternoon rush, Rex barely had time to look up from his work. He had slapped on the last piece of pepperoni before he heard a loud _crash_ behind him.

Startled, he looked over his shoulder and saw one of the new hires on the floor with a huge bowl of marinara sauce on top of her head. Rex cringed as he realized the other staff was laughing at the poor girl. Sighing, he left the pizza on the counter, threw a hand towel over his shoulder and went over to her. En route he started glaring at the others causing some of them to jump back into doing whatever it was that they were doing.

Before he got to her, he saw her peek out from under the bowl only to pull it down over her chin. She made no more movements though he thought he heard a whimper. Squatting down he lifted the silver bowl up to get a good look at her.

His brown eyes met with her cerulean ones and then he realized the rosy flush that set over her cheeks. Pulling off the bowl, he heard a _plop_ as the rest of the sauce hit the floor. Caught between a-loss-for-words and not wanting to say anything, he pulled the towel off his shoulder and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she muttered taking the towel to wipe the sauce off her face. Rex nodded as his hand nervously started scratching at the back of his head. "Are you okay," he asked as their eyes reconnected. She looked away, the movement of which caused some of her medium-long pony tail -white and blue highlighted hair- to sway over her shoulder and _squish_ to her uniform.

More sauce plopped onto the floor making Rex wince again. Getting up, he left and came back with another towel. This time he pulled her hair back over her shoulder and started dabbing at it, trying to soak up the sauce as best as he could with the towel.

"No need to do that," she said her face now beet-red as she place her hand on his to stop him from helping. "I'm really embarrassed and I'm sitting in a puddle of marinara. Just hand me the bowl so I can place it back on my head and run out of here."

This time he watched as she went teary-eyed. A pang of guilt went through him like a bolt of electricity. "Here, let me help," he said holding his right hand out. She was hesitant at first but grabbed hold. The two came to their feet but not before her shoe slipped on the sauce causing her to sprawl into his chest.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," she squeaked trying to get herself to her feet with no luck. The sauce was all over the bottom of her shoes and she was practically ice skating —sauce skating really. Rex held out his arms as he looked down to see them, his apron and work shirt coated in marinara.

"Great," he chuckled in defeat while he flung his arms down causing the sauce to splatter to the floor. A small giggle came from the new hire and he looked up to see her slap her mouth shut. The action seemed as if she was trying to keep back the floodgates of emotion; ranging from humorous to depressive. Rex was incredulous for a moment before he too started to laugh.

The next few moments, the two of them stood in the puddle of sauce enraptured by a fit of laughter. The ridiculousness of the situation was just too silly to pass up. She laughed so hard she started to cry; her tears went black as her mascara started to run.

"Rex! Ahsoka!"

The two of them practically jumped out of their skin as they looked over to the closet-office. Their wrinkly, pale-faced manager popped his head out from the door glaring at them with what seemed like unabashed hatred.

"Get this mess cleaned up quickly or I'll dock your pay," he said before slamming the door. After the slam came a _thunk_ and a yelp from the closet space. Both marinara-coated employees looked at each other frightened before going in opposite directions to find something to clean the mess up with.

* * *

It was about 8pm when Rex clocked off shift. He was battered with crusty marinara sauce all up the front of him where the apron didn't cover. His cheeks were powdered white with flour and he stunk like fryer oil. It was just another day, in the life of a twenty-three year old trying to make ends meet.

Making his way to his Jeep, he searched in his right, front pocket for the keys. Grabbing them he stuck the Jeep key into the door and unlocked his vehicle. He didn't get much farther than opening his door when he heard gravel crunching behind him.

Turning his head, he looked over to see the new hire -Ahsoka- crossing the parking lot alone. It was dark out and the sun had set a couple hours ago. The only light came from the iridescent street lamps that flickered in and out. The night was silent except for the occasional car passing by on the main street. Ahsoka wore a large, black hoodie that reached just about to her knees; she was practically swimming in it. Her boot-cut, black pants accented the red converse she wore from what he could see. Her hair was now out of the ponytail and it fell over her shoulders reaching to about mid-chest.

The moment it took him to realize all this about her as she passed him by, the idea of her being alone in the dark struck him. A pretty girl walking home in the dark was asking for trouble.

"Ahsoka," he yelled as he jogged toward her.

She stopped in her tracks and looked over to him. By the time he caught up to her, he realized she was just as embarrassed now as she was before. "H-hi," she said awkwardly as she started to finger her marinara encrusted hair. "Hi," he managed just as awkwardly.

The awkward moment hung on like a loud, fart in a dark theater; ridiculous and fleeting. "Do- do you ride home...I mean, do you need a ride home," he fumbled before pointing to his white, pin-striped Jeep. Mentally, Rex was smacking and berating himself due to his sudden inability to talk to a girl.

Her hoodie-covered hand came up to her mouth to hide the laughter on her lips. "Thank you for the offer but I-" The two of them looked over as a roofless, silver Smartcar peeled into the parking lot and came to an abrupt stop beside them.

"Ahsoka! Come on, we're gonna be late," yelled the long-haired, brunette driver.

The guy pulled down his sunglasses so they would rest on his nose; trying to appear somewhat intimidating. The arrogance of the action was not lost on him and it made Rex instantly annoyed. "Who's your friend?" The question seemed a bit abrupt and overly protective, adding rise to the random jealous pang that struck through him. Not completely sure why, he felt his heart plummet in dismay.

"None of your beeswax, Anakin."

Looking over to Rex she smiled, "Thanks for the offer but my brother is my ride."

Although she added loudly enough for Anakin to hear, "A late one at that!" Anakin growled, "I can't help it that my car is in the shop. I have to drive this piece of...crap until it's repaired. Now, stop flirting, get your butt in and let's go."

At the last half of his statement, Ahsoka smacked her face with her hoodie-covered palm in embarrassed, frustration. "Are you kidding me," she whispered to herself. Looking at Rex, she offered him a self-consciously, shy smile. "Rex, was it," she asked sweetly. He nodded in response because that seemed to be the only appropriate response he could muster. He wasn't equipped to deal with random, emotional infatuations. Least of all, he was not prepared for the heat that suddenly crept up the back of his neck nor the heat that danced on his cheeks. "Uh huh," he finally mumbled.

She finally offered him a genuine, pearly smile before waving at him. "Bye Rex. See you tomorrow." He waved dumbly as he watched the small car peel out of the parking lot leaving the smell of burnt rubber behind. Dazed and confused, he climbed into his Jeep and drove home.

A half-hour later he walked into his humble townhome straight to the kitchen. Grabbing a bag of frozen burritos, he popped a couple in the microwave. While he watched the delicious food dance round and round, he heard a _ding_ go off in his pocket.

" _Like clockwork_ ," he thought excitedly as he dug his phone out of his pocket. Opening the screen he read the first message he had received from _CommanderSnips_ today. It was like a dose of euphoria in every message; it was wonderful.

 **-** _ **Sent at 8:40 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Hey, Buckethead! How was your day?

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 8:41 pm**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Sent at 8:42 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ **:** It was good and yours?

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 8:45 am**_ **-**

 _ **Sent at 8:47 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ It was good. I had a really embarrassing day at work. Then my brother had to show up and embarrass me in front of a coworker. Do you have any terrible siblings?

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 8:47 pm**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Sent at 8:48 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ **:** Eh, don't sweat it. I'm sure it'll blow over. As for siblings, no, I don't have any. However, my cousin Cody shares a place with me. He's practically a brother.

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 8:49 am**_ **-**

 _ **-Sent at 8:50 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Aww, you're lucky then. *cries* My brother can be a pain in the neck sometimes.  
 _ **-Sent at 8:51 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Oh! I also looked at my work schedule. I am off work this Saturday, if you're still interested in meeting up…?

 _ **-Sent at 8:51 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ We don't have to if you don't want to.  
 _ **-Sent at 8:52 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Honestly, if you don't want to just tell me now. I'll understand

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 8:53pm**_ **-**

Rex found her barrage of messages funny but also calming. He wasn't the only one to be so nervous in all of this. For about six months now, they have been talking all day every day, from sunup to sundown. The only reason they started to talk to begin with was because of Fives. His workmate and self-acclaimed "best-friend" said he needed to meet someone and to stop being so content with being alone. " _What's wrong with being content though_ ," he wondered but pushed the thoughts aside. It was time for his reply and one he'd been waiting to ask for a while.

 **-** _ **Sent at 8:55 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ **:** Do you like pizza?

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 8:59 am**_ **-**

 _ **-Sent at 9:00 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Oh, I love pizza!

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 9:01pm**_ **-**


	2. Cheese and Jellybeans

**A/N:** I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belongs to Disney. The ideas portrayed within this piece of fiction are purely Fan-based explorations for my fellow enthusiasts to enjoy.

Please read and review! :D

~ProphetessMinty

* * *

For six months she had been working at the Pizza Republic and for all of that time she secretly observed Rex —the "Pizza Artist"— as he worked. He was always consistent and reliable, she liked that. The way he tossed the pepperoni onto the pizza; the way he brushed on the crust flavorings; the way his biceps seemed to caress the fabric of his work shirt—…

Okay, she's got a problem and that problem's name is spelled: R. E. X.!

Ahsoka worked hard at her job and tried her best not to be flirtatious with her customers and least of all her coworkers. No matter how many times she told them "no" or fended them off, it seemed to be a daily occurrence to be noticed by someone. Her first run-in with Rex was like a dream. A terribly straightforward customer had been pulling on the hem of her apron every time she would come over to attend to said person and company.

They would pull on it to make her come closer and she would tug until she practically ripped the apron out of their grasp. This particular incident ended up with her pulling so hard she fell over backwards. On her way down —a fateful and intimate meeting with the floor— her elbow smashed into a tray on a neighboring table that just happened to stick out. Pepsi and cold ice went flying everywhere as if the establishment had suddenly and inexplicably opened up a literal soda fountain in the middle of the room.

Sitting on the floor in a heap of flustered misery, she saw a blur —she later knew to be Rex— flying past her with raw passion. With a quick turn of events, she watched as he tossed the greasy animals onto the curb. She was so struck with awe that she was unable to talk to him when he had checked on her. All she could do was watch as he "sauntered" into the kitchen with an appeal that caught every lady's attention on his way. Some, including her, let their gaze linger too long on his backside.

However, for six —painstaking— months, he did not notice her. He clocked into work, did his job, and clocked out. Like clockwork and predictability, that was his routine. He was friendly but he didn't really go beyond talking to anyone unless he had to; or so she had thought. Of course Anakin decides to embarrass her, on top of an already embarrassing day, when Rex finally noticed her.

As her brother sped down the highway at mach-five in the Smartcar, Ahsoka shook her head out of her reminiscing before they gave her away. Feeling the heat on her cheeks, she was so glad for once that her hair was in her face. " _Thank you Padmé that you have a convertible car_ ," she mentally praised her soon-to-be, sister-in-law. They didn't talk for the whole ride and quite frankly, she was glad.

Had they talked he probably would have teased her about talking to a male-coworker she obviously had nothing going on with; except inside her head. She knew it was a long shot, he wouldn't notice her again after today. With a sigh, she laid her chin onto her fist; her elbow propped up by her knee. With every passing bump, her knees would go crashing into the glovebox, leaving her with bruises.

About a half-hour later, they came to a screeching stop right before Anakin practically made a B-line for the front door of their townhome. With a sigh, she caught the keys that Anakin tossed back at her in mid-air. It was as if Padmé was air because he sure seemed unable to live without her. The two had been seeing each other practically three months before he had asked her to marry him. Now that they are at a full year of dating, as of today, that left one more month before their wedding day.

Rolling her eyes, she got out of the vehicle, locked it, and walked inside. Ignoring all the obvious flirtation emanating from the kitchen —which she skillfully bypassed— she ran upstairs to her room. Locking the door behind her, she ran to her bed and dove onto it with excitement. Pulling out her phone, she went straight to an app called " _Hollonet_ "; the icon was black with stars all around, reminiscent of a galaxy.

Pulling up her most used —most favored— conversation listed at the top of ongoing chats she had, she watched as another chat lit up. The message wasn't from _Buckethead7527_ she realized and almost whined.

 **-** _ **Sent at 8:39 pm-**_

 _ **Domino5555**_ _ **:**_ _Are you seeing him yet?_

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 8:39 pm**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Sent at 8:39 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ No…I really like talking with _Buckethead_ but I can't get my mind off of Rex. I know when I asked you to help me find someone, I had finally got him out of my head…but then…Rex actually noticed me today.

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Domino5555**_ _ **at 8:39 pm**_ **-**

Swiping out of the conversation, she opened up her messages with _Buckethead_ to see if he had messaged her. Confirming that he didn't, she started off by asking how his day was. As she waited for a reply, she went back to talking with _Domino5555_.

 **-** _ **Sent at 8:40 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Unfortunately, that was right after I tripped in the kitchen and had a big bowl of marinara land on my head. *cries* It was SOOOOOO embarrassing.

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Domino5555**_ **at** _ **8:41 pm**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Sent at 8:41 pm-**_

 _ **Domino5555**_ _ **:**_ UGH! This is ridiculous. There's no harm in getting to know him since you're not involved with Rex. All you do is stare at him all shift long anyhow. *eye roll*

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ **at 8:42 pm-**

 **-** _ **Sent at 8:42 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ RUDE!

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Domino5555**_ **at** _ **8:42 pm**_ **-**

Exiting the conversation, she went back to the one with _Buckethead_ and smiled in excitement. Okay, it wasn't like she didn't like Buckethead, she just didn't know him completely yet. It's kind of hard to fall for a guy over text —or an app— without getting to know him in person. Like a date at a coffee shop or something. Though she would admit, _Buckethead_ was pretty close to clearing out her mind of all thoughts containing Rex.

Turning off her phone, she rolled over and rested her right arm over her eyes. " _What am I going to do_ ," she thought to herself about the impossible situation. With her phone in hand she felt it _buzz_ twice before looking at the notification screen. One message was from _Buckethead7527_ and the other from _Domino5555_. Opening the message from _Buckethead_ , she smiled again.

 **-** _ **Sent at 8:42 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ **:** It was good and yours?

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 8:45 pm**_ **-**

Not sure what to say just yet, she went back over to the chat with _Domino5555_.

 **-** _ **Sent at 8:45 pm-**_

 _ **Domino5555**_ _ **:**_ Gotta go, meeting someone for a date. Chat with you later.

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ **at 8:46 pm-**

With a resigned sigh, she backed out of the conversation after saying a quick good bye. Opening up her conversation with _Buckethead_ , she went to typing up her response.

 _ **Sent at 8:47 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ It was good. I had a really embarrassing day at work. Then my brother had to show up and embarrass me in front of a coworker. Do you have any terrible siblings?

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 8:47 pm**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Sent at 8:48 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ **:** Eh, don't sweat it. I'm sure it'll blow over. As for siblings, no, I don't have any. However, my cousin Cody shares a place with me. He's practically a brother.

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 8:49 am**_ **-**

 _ **-Sent at 8:50 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Aww, you're lucky then. *cries* My brother can be a pain in the neck sometimes.  
 _ **-Sent at 8:51 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Oh! I also looked at my work schedule. I am off work this Saturday, if you're still interested in meeting up…?

 _ **-Sent at 8:51 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ We don't have to if you don't want to.  
 _ **-Sent at 8:52 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Honestly, if you don't want to just tell me now. I'll understand

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 8:53pm**_ **-**

Great! Now she had done it…word- and thought-vomited all over the chat. Now he would see what a nervous wreck she was. With a resigned growl, she dropped the phone on the bed next to her with a _thump_. " _Great, just great. What am I doing?!_ " Rolling towards her phone, she glared at it until the screen lit up with a message. With a nervous stomach flop, she grabbed at the phone and opened the message.

 **-** _ **Sent at 8:55 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ **:** Do you like pizza?

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 8:59 pm**_ **-**

 _ **-Sent at 9:00 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Oh, I love pizza!

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 9:01pm**_ **-**

 **"** _Perfect! He didn't say anything_ ," she internally cheered but the excitement made its way out as a small squeal of approval. Watching the display screen like a hawk staring down its prey, she watched as a text-bubble popped up to show that _Buckethead_ was typing up a response. With a final giggle, she got up and started collecting a pair of sweats in preparation for her long awaited shower. Her phone finally _buzzed_ on the way to the bathroom that was located down the hall. Closing the door behind her, she grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and reviewed the new message.

 **-** _ **Sent at 9:08 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ **:** Want to meet up at the Pizza Republic? They have really good pizza there.

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 9:08 pm**_ **-**

 _ **-Sent at 9:09 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Yeah, let's do that. I love their pizza too. :]

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 9:12 pm**_ **-  
**

She was about to tell him that she worked there and that's why she liked it but then thought better of it. Holding down the " _delete_ " key, she watched as the thought bubble went blank and waited for him to reply. Not seeing an indication for him to reply, she hopped into the shower. About fifteen minutes later, she got out and found a waft of steam clouds crowding around the mirror. As if to tell her " _me first, me first!_ ".

Drying off and getting into her sweats, she finished in the bathroom by putting her hair up in a messy bun. Pulling out her phone on the way to her bedroom, she found no reply waiting for her. Sighing, she shoved it back into her pocket with deflated excitement. Upon entering her room, she walked over to the dresser and grabbed her house keys before going downstairs.

Tiptoeing to the last step, she looked around the corner to see if the coast was clear. Last thing she needed to see were her brother and Padmé in all their lovey-dovey-ness. " _Ew_ ," she thought disgustedly. Sneakily running to the door, she grabbed her sneakers and quietly went out the door. She dropped her black Nikes, slipped her feet in and zipped up her jacket before starting her walk.

" _Late night walks are the best_ ," she thought to herself as she doted on the sparkly stars above. Coming to the third block in her meandering, she turned the corner and felt her phone _buzz_ in her pocket. Reading the display screen, she felt the surge of excitement as it ran through her veins and her heart made to jump out of her chest.

 **-** _ **Sent at 9:30 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ **:** Want to meet for lunch or dinner this Saturday?

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 9:30 pm**_ **-**

" _Ahhhhh! He's really asking me. Okay- okay…be cool_."

 _ **-Sent at 9:31 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Sure. :D

 _ **-Sent at 9:31 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Wait…is this a date or just us meeting up? I just want to make sure we're on the same page.

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 9:32 pm**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Sent at 9:32 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ **:** Why not both?  
 **-** _ **Sent at 9:32 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ **:** Unless, of course, you don't want this to be a date.

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 9:33 pm**_ **-**

 _ **-Sent at 9:33 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Ooooooh, I am so excited I don't know how to answer.

 _ **-Sent at 9:33 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ Um, yes. Just yes. :D

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 9:35 pm**_ **-**

Upon reading the message she squealed aloud, practically dancing with the phone as she crossed the street on her last-minute run to " _Florrum-Mart_ ". Making a dash for the door, she jogged into the store and headed for the snack aisle. Walking up and down the length of the row, she resigned herself to looking at the candy in the next aisle over. Making her way over, she felt her phone _buzz_ and excitedly squealed before going to the chat. She didn't care who heard her, she was just happy that she was going to finally meet him.

Going back to her mission at hand, she stowed away her phone and went straight for the jellybeans. Stopping in front of them she surveyed the result of her find and found five more bags with new flavors. Gleefully, she picked up a bag with pink and brown jellybeans; the flavor was "champagne and chocolate". On the front of the bag it had pink hearts all over indicating it was a Valentine 's Day seasonal assortment.

Cringing at the flavor assortment, she put the bag back right as her phone _buzzed_. Looking down at her phone, she went to grab another bag of new flavors but grabbed something solid and muscular instead. A sudden bolt of awareness and fright surged through her and she knew right then that she made a mistake. " _Uh oh_."

No longer looking at her phone, she looked to the hand that had missed her intended target. In her grasp was a muscular arm clothed with the sleeve of a navy-blue jacket. Her cerulean irises traveled up the arm only meet a pair of almond-brown eyes staring down at her with shock. She met the shock with equal shock; with a hint of embarrassment. In front of her was Rex —the "Pizza Artist"— from work, holding in his right hand a package of jellybeans. Looking in shock at the bag, she noted that the white, gold, tan, and brown, colored beans were " _Uj Cake_ " flavored.

Quickly recoiling her hand and she backed up as her jacket-covered hands about smacked her in the mouth. "Ahsoka," he said quizzically, never minding the unintentional contact. Internally she was screaming but on the outside, she probably looked like a ghost. "Uh- Hi," she said nervously, "Rex."

At the mention of his name, he offered her a wonderfully, warm and wide, smile. His teeth shone a noticeable white accenting the stubble starting to set on his tan skin. She felt her knees wanting to buckle at the sight but tried her best to ignore them. Opting to lean against the shelf, she almost missed and fell. Chuckling, she recovered and leaned against the cool metal. "Fancy meeting you here," she stated as non-awkwardly as possible.

"Late- late night run," he gave as he held up the Uj Cake flavored jellybeans. "I like this new flavor and I've had a craving for it since it came out." He smiled again before placing the candy in the empty handbasket he carried. "You?"

She offered a more comfortable smile this time, the shock of the encounter beginning to wear off. "Candy run," she giggled thoughtlessly, "I wanted jellybeans too." The two of them laughed at their late-night cravings and began to talk…over a bag of candy. One might call it fateful but really, what's a bit of bonding over a little sugar?

The two of them continued to chat their way over to check-out before they realized where they were. They were greeted by a dead-pan stare from the clerk who looked like a zombie on nightshift. To be honest, they weren't sure he was alive. A fly had landed on his nose at this point and he still didn't move.

Rex and Ahsoka offered a smile but the clerk's stare was so blank the rest of him appeared on autopilot as he started to scan the one bag of jellybeans. "Two-fifty," he croaked dryly after ringing up the purchase. Rex handed over the correct amount before picking up the candy. He and Ahsoka walked out the store not saying a word until out of laugh-worthy distance. It took them a few minutes to recover.

"Oh, goodness," she giggled, "that was really awkward."

Rex laughed in agreement before opening the bag of candy. "Would you like some," he asked softly as he offered her a view of the bag's contents. "Yes, thank you," she smiled before taking a few into her hand.

"You live around here," he finally asked after eating a few jellies. She shook her head " _yes_ " as she enjoyed the flavor on her tongue. "Did you walk here?" She shook her head again as she ate a few more jellybeans. The two of the started an unspoken trek back to her place in silence. As they came to the last block before the townhomes, Rex pointed to a particular unit on the corner of " _Quasar_ " and " _Interstellar_ ".

"The one on the corner there is mine and my cousin's," he said matter-of-factly.

Ahsoka pointed to a corner unit on the street opposite from his; both units directly facing each other. "My brother and I live over there." Rex's eyebrow rose as he put two and two together. "How have we not run into each other before?" She shrugged, not sure what to say. They finally came to a halt at the corner where the four-way stop sign was located. "I guess this is where we say goodbye," she offered softly looking across the street to her home.

Looking back at Rex she realized he wanted to say something but didn't. Instead he offered the bag of jellybeans to her. "Would you like the rest?" She shook her head to decline the offer, "Maybe another time." He smiled as he stuffed the offering into his pocket. "Maybe another time," he echoed.

Ahsoka gave him a small wave good bye as she turned and started to cross the street. Making it to the other side, she snuck a peek over her shoulder and found him watching after her. A flash of heat started to boil under the skin of her neck and cheeks. Fidgeting with the keys, she jiggled them in the lock until she fumbled her way in. Before she closed the door, she saw him wave as he turned to his unit. With a _thump_ and _click_ , the door was locked and she leaned against it.

Her ears started to pound as her heart seemed to almost successfully jump out of her chest this time. Closing her eyes, she saw his handsome smile and her knees buckled. Finally a heaping hot-mess on the floor, she noticed two pairs of feet before her. Looking up she saw Anakin and Padmé giving her the weirdest look.

If it was possible, then Anakin's eyebrows disappeared into his long hair as he turned to the kitchen and called out, "FREAK!" Padmé smiled brightly and gave her a look of " _tell me later_ " before sauntering into the kitchen after Anakin.

Ahsoka sighed all too loudly before booking it to her room. Slamming the door behind her and jumping into bed, she screamed out her excitement into the pillow. She's definitely got a problem and that problem's name is spelled: R. E. X.!

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed the story so far, it's been a tough but fun challenge trying to get all these conversations straight. I've been wanting to write some Rexoka stories for quite a while now and this one has been pretty lighthearted compared to the other story I'm currently writing. Let me know what you think. :]

~ProphetessMinty


	3. A Shift in the Work-Force

**A/N:** I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belongs to Disney. The ideas portrayed within this piece of fiction are purely Fan-based explorations for my fellow enthusiasts to enjoy.

Please read and review! :D

~ProphetessMinty

* * *

It was finally Saturday morning and the phone began to _buzz_ haphazardly under one of the many pillows on the bed. Under the comforter stirred a half-alive body with a deep grumble signifying it's alertness. With another _buzz_ came the rustling of sheets until a hand found the noisy object. It continued to _jingle_ and _buzz_ until the lock on the phone shuttered.

Without a second thought, Rex rolled out of bed and got his things together. In about fifteen minutes he took a shower, shaved his stubble and started to gel his hair. Diligently he worked the product into his bleached hair until just the front came up and slightly back; accenting the short, tight fade on the sides.

" _Today's the day_ ," he thought excitedly.

Satisfied with his work, he gave himself a wink in the mirror and headed down stairs. Following his nose, a deep and inviting smell of coffee taunted his senses. As he waited on the hot brew to finish, he heard the kitchen door swing behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Cody came stumbling into the kitchen in his worn, grey sweatpants.

Rex gave him a nod and went back to watching the coffee pot fill until he heard a _ding_ go off in his pocket. Grabbing his phone, he excitedly checked the display only to feel temporarily deflated. His _Holonet_ app showed that he had a new message from _Domino5555_.

"Who's texting at this ungodly hour?"

Rex chuckled at Cody, "It's just Fives." Cody grumbled something unintelligible before walking over to the coffee pot. The moment the coffeemaker sputtered out the last of the liquid gold, both Rex and Cody wasted no time in making their cups.

The two eventually found themselves sitting at the kitchen table. Rex was bright and excited while Cody seemed to be barely alive. "You doing okay," Rex asked as he sipped on this black coffee. Cody looked up and glared at him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Rex nodded and took another sip of his coffee. It was in this tense and awkward silence that his phone vibrated the table. As best as he could, he tried not to be too excited about grabbing at his phone. However, like he's done for about six months, he practically punched the table to get at his phone.

Cody flinched as he sipped at his cup and about slammed the mug down. "Who's texting now," he practically hissed. Rex felt himself shrink back a tick but recovered. " _CommanderSnips_." At the mention of the name, Cody sat back almost deflated.

"Oh, the mystery girl."

"Not for long," Rex beamed, "I'm meeting up with her today."

"No wonder you're practically oozing rainbows and unicorns out your shebs," he grumbled before sipping his coffee. Rex about choked on his drink -caught between laughter and incredulity- as he sat the phone down and looked to Cody.

"Alright what gives?"

"I think she likes someone else."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me? No! Get a grip. Have you ever talked to Bariss? The last time you came to Pizza Republic, I had to order the pizza for you."

"O-only because she wouldn't look at me the entire time I tried to place my order," he griped.

"That's because she's shy," Rex retorted with mild exasperation.

Cody looked to Rex and sighed, "What makes you think there's hope?"

Rex rolled his eyes. "I overheard her talking with the other girls on break last time." Rex grinned as it was at this moment Cody practically spat out his coffee. "Really," he asked shyly, a slight dopey smile playing at his lips as he scratched at the back of his head. Rex rolled his eyes before a barrage of messages hammered his phone causing it to vibrate against the table violently. Cody looked to the spunky device and chuckled, "Sounds like you need to answer that."

"Ne'johaa!"

Cody smirked into his mug while Rex went to check into all the text traffic that was currently blowing up his phone. Pressing on the first notification that popped up, it brought him to the conversation he had going with Fives.

 **-sent at 9:45 am-**

 _ **Domino5555**_ **:** You're not going to like this...

 **-sent at 9:45 am-**

 _ **Domino5555**_ **:** Echo can't come to work

 **-sent at 9:46 am-**

 _ **Domino5555**_ **:** Found out he has the flu

 **-sent at 9:48 am-**

 _ **Domino5555**_ **:** Can you come in for a couple hours until we can get a replacement?!

 **-sent at 9:55 am-**

 _ **Domino5555**_ **:** Haven't heard back from you yet...told you, you wouldn't like it.

 **-seen by** _ **Buckethead7527**_ **at 10 am-**

Instant frustration -almost rage- came rushing in before transforming into sheer panic. "Oh no- this...this can't be happening," Rex frowned as Cody yanked the phone out of his hand without question. "Oooooo, that's not good," Cody answered before hearing the loud crash of Rex's head smashing into the table. "Why," he cried out. With pity, his cousin patted him on the head. "There, there. It'll all work- oh. That's not good either."

Faster than a bullet, Rex sat up and yanked the phone out of Cody's hand and stared at the screen.

 **-sent at 9:50 am**

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ **:** Hey Buckethead...you're not going to like this...

 **-sent at 9:51 am-**

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ **:** I just got called in to work. I have to replace one of the clerks at my job. Apparently she's out with the flu.

 **-sent at 9:52 am-**

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ **:** Please don't be upset with me!

 **-sent at 9:52 am-**

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ **:** I'm totally not bailing on you. Maybe we can reschedule for later today?!

 **-sent at 9:53 am-**

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ **:** I'm only supposed to be a replacement until we can get another clerk.

 **-sent at 10:10 am-**

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ **:** Buckethead?!

 **-sent at 10:12 am-**

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ **:** Say something...please?!

 **-seen by** _ **Buckethead7527**_ **at 10:13 am-**

Rex paled as he realized his plans were beginning to unravel in strangely irritating ways. How could this happen?!

* * *

"Pepperoni. Cheese. Mushrooms. M&Ms, Sardines. Cat litter. Okay and what else- WAIT A MINUTE," he yelled with recognition before hearing an audible click on the other end. That was the fifth prank call today and each were just as ridiculous as the missing newbie who was supposed to be on phone duty. Rex kept looking around for the new hire who was supposed to be working the phone but with no luck. Frustrated, he tossed the note into the trash can and walked back over to his workstation.

"You can't find good help these days...," he grumbled as he aggressively tossed huge slices of pepperoni onto one of the "freeze-and-bakes" famous only to the Pizza Republic. Turning to another pizza, he took a brush and started to brush a buttery-garlic spread onto the crust. Though it sounds like an easy process, it quickly turned into a trying task. He was still fuming from the phone call which translated into him dumping the crust topping onto the counter and somehow spritzing himself in the face.

Frustrated with this pizza, he went to the next one in the line of pizzas waiting to be prepped. However, this one looked like someone dropped it on the floor, stomped on it a few times and called it good. Outraged, he looked around with his hands up in the air as if it gave extra emphasis to how upset he was. It was in this moment that he realized the kitchen was devoid of life except for him.

"Unbelievable," he grumbled as he took the pizza and trashed it a few feet away. Returning to the prep station, he picked up the ticket for the next order to get an idea of what he needed. He was in deep thought before his shoulder was shoved.

Jolting him out of his grumblings, he looked to his right to find Fives resting the small of his back against the edge of the table with his arms folded. Rex gave him a scowl but the devious smirk on Fives was still just as bright.

Fives gave a subtle chin-nod to the kitchen doors before not-so-subtly clicking his tongue; as if to say "check it out". Instinctively, Rex turned to see what all the fuss was about and that was when he saw her. Ahsoka walked in while tying her hair up into a ponytail, flicking the medium white and blue locks back and forth in the process. Though it was a natural thing for girls to do, she did it with angel-like grace. It was attention grabbing and he felt his heart beginning to unnecessarily palpitate as the ticket in his hands fell to the floor. He was lost in the sight and dumb to the world.

Ahsoka pulled out the phone she had in her back pocket and beamed as she started to excitedly tap at the screen. Without looking she walked over to the round break table that was jammed into the corner of the room. Plopping down onto one of the chairs, she kept at it for another moment before stowing the phone away.

As she did this, she finally looked up realizing she was being watched. Smiling at Rex, Ahsoka gave him a small and awkward wave. For a moment their gazes were locked as he finally came to realize he forgot his manners. Looking away out of embarrassment and to his right, he found that the spot was vacant of his sly friend. Mentally cursing Fives and himself, Rex turned back to the prep table to find something to busy himself with.

" _I don't need this right now_ ," he mentally chastised himself. " _She's not pretty...not pretty_."

" _Who am I kidding, she's beautiful...- get a grip! You like_ CommanderSnips _. Stop it!_ "

Before he could slap another topping onto the pizza he heard his phone _ding_ about three or four times. Rex dropped the food as he took the plastic glove off to retrieve the phone hidden in his front pocket. Reading the display screen, he smiled as he saw that _CommanderSnips_ had messaged him.

 **-** _ **Sent at 12:20 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ This isn't looking good Buckethead, I might be helping with close. This is sooooo not what I planned!

 **-** _ **Sent at 12:20 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ *cries* This isn't fair!

 **-** _ **Sent at 12:21 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ I'm so glad you understand.

 **-** _ **Sent at 12:22 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **:**_ How's work going?

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 12:22 pm**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Sent at 12:23 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ **:** Don't worry about it. I'm just bummed it worked out like this.

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 12:23 pm**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Sent at 12:23 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ **:** It's okay, it's been kind of irritating. I would rather be hanging out with you instead of being here at work.

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 12:24 pm**_ **-**

"Who you talking to," came the sweet and angelic voice of Ahsoka.

Rex practically jumped out of his skin and tossed his phone onto one of the pizzas awaiting prep. Ahsoka winced as she inhaled. "Sorry," she squeaked as she went to grab the phone out of the sauced pizza. Rex's hand met with Ahsoka's as his instinct to grab the phone kicked in. Immediately their hands pulled away -is if touching the hottest thing in the kitchen- leaving them both embarrassed.

"Oi! Ahsoka, I'm working the register. Can you help with prep?"

Rex and Ahsoka snapped their attention to the kitchen door where Fives stood half-in-half-out. A smug smile played on his lips as if they were corroborating with his sly brown eyes. Something was up. "Uh, sure," she called. "Great," he smiled deviously tossing an apron her way. Rex looked to Ahsoka and watched as a strangely exasperatedly look graced her face. Her eyebrows furrowed which helped fix the scowl in place making her nose scrunch. It was almost as if she didn't-

" _Oh no, she doesn't like me_ ," he thought quickly in concern.

The next hour went on in silence as the two exchanged prep-pizzas between the table and freezer. He mostly kept his head down, trying not to bother her. It was hard trying to not look at her. Every so often he found himself sneaking a peek at her out the corner of his eye. She was very good at prep and when she got to concentrating she would hum tunes. On occasion he thought he saw her tongue poke out at the corner of her mouth as if to show there was extra effort to get an order right.

"Hey, Rex- REX!"

Rex snapped out of his thoughts as his arm was bumped. Looking over at Ahsoka he realized he had missed something. "Sorry, what?" He watched as her hand came up to cover her mouth as a giggle or two escaped. "I've been calling you for a little while now," she said as she put down the ladle of sauce. "I'm sorry," Rex sighed in disappointment, "I got lost in my thoughts." Ahsoka's nose wrinkled as she seemed to have a question come to mind. "Did I do something wrong? You've been quiet this whole time."

"I thought we were getting along last night too," she added with a little shake in her voice. Rex felt a slight punch to the gut as he realized it looked as if he had been ignoring her. It wasn't his intention at all. "No-no! Not at all. I thought I did something wrong and you didn't like me very much."

Ahsoka seemed to mouth an inaudible "o" as she realized what he was thinking. "Not at all, I thought you didn't like me- this is silly. We've wasted all this time not talking." Rex chuckled and thought to himself, " _You know what they say about assuming...dummy. Okay, don't be awkward. Don't be awkward._ "

"Hey Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got something on your nose."

Rex instinctively swatted at his nose but when he looked at his hand he found nothing. "Where?" She giggled, swiped a finger into the pizza sauce and got his nose. "There, that's for not talking to me." With that she stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. He was momentarily stunned by her cuteness and it was long enough to realize that he had gobs of cheese in his hands. It was game on! He tossed a handful at her and she squealed in playful delight as her hands came up in defense.

" _This day wasn't so bad after all,_ " he thought.

* * *

The clock struck 11 pm and the shop was finally closed. Ahsoka sat in one of the booths in the dining room area with the wall to her back. Pieces of cheese were stuck in her hair and flour powdered her cheeks and hands; evidence of a hard worker. Rex placed the last chair on top of a table before going over to the mop bucket.  
"Good work, guys," came the chipper voice of Fives from the kitchen. "I've got to get going have a good night. Love you, bye." The door to the kitchen flapped back and forth leaving the two of them alone. "What's his problem," Ahsoka asked as she eyeballed a piece of cheese stuck in her hair.

"I don't know. He's been flakey lately."  
Ahsoka nodded in agreement before her phone started to vibrate on the table. Snatching it up, she answered the call. "Hello?" She paused taking in whatever was said over the phone. "Seriously? Alright. I'll walk home. Bye."  
Rex kept mopping at the floor, "Need a ride?"

"Really," she asked trying not to be too excited but the effort was lost.

"There's no way I can let you walk home alone. Pretty girls and dark streets don't mix."  
"Wait, you think I'm pretty?"  
Rex looked up at her and immediately found something else to mop off in the kitchen. Ahsoka watched as he starred down the floor, walking toward the kitchen with the bucket in tow. A watery streak left behind him as drag the contents behind him. "I was just teasing," she called.  
A couple minutes later, the two exited the store after alarming the shop. Rex took extra care to lock the place and check it twice to make sure he closed everything properly. Finally the two meandered over to the Jeep, the only vehicle left in the parking lot. "Thanks for taking me home," she said sweetly, "I really appreciate it."  
"Not a problem."  
Walking her over to the passenger's side door, he opened it up and took her hand to help her in. Ahsoka smiled at him and he appreciated the kindness in it though he thought he saw a little blush. Getting into the driver's seat, he kicked it in gear and started driving.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she eagerly pulled out her phone to check for messages. "Who you talking to," he said playfully like she did earlier. "A friend I met through another friend. Just wanted to reply to them while I still remembered." He nodded as he shifted gears, the rumble of the vehicle shifting in unison. "Who were you talking to earlier," she asked jokingly. "A friend of a friend," he responded coyly becoming more at ease.  
"Uh huh," she joked again, "talking to your girlfriend I bet."  
He laughed, "No girlfriend."

"Someone you like then?"

"I don't know yet. They seem wonderful but I haven't really met them yet. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah," she said with a drawn out pause, "However, I don't think I'm cut out for that type of relationship. I have been talking with someone for a while but, can someone really have a working, virtual relationship? How about a lasting one?"

"I can agree with that. How about you? Boyfriend or someone you like?"

"Same as you, I guess."

"I get that."

"I haven't even met this person yet."

"Me either."

"That sounds complicated," she sighed, "I hate complicated."

"That's exactly why I've not bothered dating before."

Ahsoka's eyebrow lifted and she suddenly became curious. "Never?" Rex saw the incredulous look displayed on her face and he found it humorous as he watched her nose do that scrunchy-thing again. It was cute. "Nope."

"Why not? Haven't you ever liked anyone before?"

"Sure, I've had crushes but when I really thought about it…it wasn't much more than that. I never pursue anything I'm not sure about."

"Wow," she sighed, "I wish I had my mind made up like that. Would have saved me some trouble."  
"Guy trouble," he asked as he down shifted until they came to a stop. She nodded before answering, "Guy trouble. I didn't know what I was in for." Rex frowned, not sure if he should ask more. The half-hour it took to get home seemed only like seconds and it felt like they had just made the journey. Parking his car into his designated spot, he turned off the ignition and pocketed the keys. "I'll walk you over."

Ahsoka smiled and the two started to walk toward her side of the street. The light post outside the townhome had a loud and obnoxious _buzz_ to it as the greenish color flickered in and out. The wind was still and the night humid; some distant grasshopper was playing its heart out rhythmically. By the time they got to the doorstep an awkward lull once again settled over them, the comfortability they had garnered earlier was sapped.

As she dug into her bag for the keys, Rex wrestled with himself as to what he should say but he decided to start somewhere. "G-good night." Ahsoka seemed to frown slightly before her jovial smile came back. She watched as he turned away from the door and headed to the sidewalk.

"Hey Rex?"

"Yeah," he answered turning back to her.

"Thanks. Thanks for helping me that time at work. I wasn't able to say that then but thank you."

She gave one last smile and walked into the house, locking the door in place. Rex found himself somehow electrically charged and he felt like hollering on the top of his lungs. With excitement, he jogged over to his door and went inside. Taking his phone out, he went to his _Holonet_ app to check on his messages. Even as he opened up his message from _CommanderSnips_ , he couldn't stop smiling as he thought of Ahsoka.

" _I really need to figure this out_ ," he told himself.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this and as one of you asked…yes. Fives does know both of them and they both know Fives. His twisted plot continues to unfold in the background while Rex and Ahsoka are still trying to figure things out. :]

Also…Mando'a translations for you:

 **Shebs** : butt/ rear/backside

 **Ne'johaa** : shut up

Keep up the reviews, I love seeing your thoughts and opinions. Thank you again for reading. :D

~ProphetessMinty


	4. Thin Crust Patience

**A/N:** I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belongs to Disney. The ideas portrayed within this piece of fiction are purely Fan-based explorations for my fellow enthusiasts to enjoy.

Please read and review! :D

~ProphetessMinty

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The weekend flew by in the blink of an eye and Ahsoka couldn't be happier because that meant she would see Rex today. She didn't care that Anakin was speeding down the road like a scared Mynock out of its cave. She didn't care how big she was smiling as strands of hair smacked her in the face. She didn't care that when she arrived to work her hair was a windblown disaster- okay…that's a lie. She was freaking out. For a full five minutes she frantically combed her fingers through her hair; accidentally yanking each time to smooth out the knots. Though she attempted to fix the monstrosity on top of her head—somewhat neatly— it resulted in a messy bun with baby hairs poking out all over.

She silently screamed as she looked herself over in the glass door's reflection, not caring that she was blocking the entrance into the pizzeria. This was a disaster! She had been so caught up in getting to work that she had ignored Anakin when he tried to warn her as he dropped her off. However, his attempt at "warning" her, involved miming to her both speechlessly and frantically about her hair. Not sure what he meant at the time, she shooed him off because she didn't have time for his antics.

What had she done?! She should have taken his help.

In the middle of her internal conflict, Ahsoka watched as the world went temporarily sideways. Her left shoulder slammed into the window pane next to the front door right before the metal frame smacked her upside the head with an audible crack. "Move it," she heard a girlish voice yell at her. Holding her head, she watched after the customer who assaulted her with the door. She stood tall, slender and muscly as she impatiently waited with the rest of the customers in line. Ahsoka watched as the girl's Nike-covered foot tapped at the floor with her arms crossed in annoyance while her brown dreads shook back and forth. Eventually, the girl looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Ahsoka.

She paled instantly.

"Steela," Ahsoka whispered in recognition. " _If she's here_ ," she thought, " _then he isn't far behi-_ " As if time went into slow motion, she watched as a tall, medium-haired brunette navigated past her in the door way. "Excuse me," he said gently before looking over his shoulder at her. He almost paused in shock when he spotted her but continued on semi-flawlessly when he heard his name shouted. "Lux honey, go get us a table," called Steela as she watched Ahsoka from over Lux's shoulder.

She wasn't clocked on-shift yet and she knew this wasn't going to be good. Not giving the two a second look, she walked toward the kitchen with her head held high. Deciding not to give in to the emotions, thoughts and pressures; she knew she had nothing to fear from them. They made their choices just like Ahsoka was making her choice now. She was changed and the past was behind her. That's where she needed to leave it.

Moving past the kitchen doors, she walked over to the broom-closet-office and began clocking in. As she waited for the desktop to boot up, she took one of the disinfectant wipes and started to scrub at the counter. Whoever used the office last must have been eating pizza because there were globs of sauce everywhere. And the keyboard…what happened to it?! Taking hold of it with a dainty pincer grip, she grudgingly wiped at it.

Finishing up with the keyboard, she brought up her timecard and started typing in her information. As she clacked away, her phone began to vibrate on the table. Almost jumping in pure horror, she grabbed at the device and almost dropped it. When she looked at the screen she smiled as she realized _Buckhead_ had messaged her.

Swiping her thumb across the screen, the page opened to her _holonet app_ conversation with her anonymous-crush. In her excitement, she went straight to reading everything all at once that she wasn't sure of what she had just read. Her stomach plummeted and her excitement flew out the window as she read through the messages again.

 _ **-Sent at 12:15 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **:**_ I have really come to value our conversations and I enjoy every text that I get. However, I think we shouldn't talk as much as we have been. I want to do right by you, whoever you are, but I am not sure I can do that over an app. I don't want to replace any personal relationships either of us could have with a virtual one.

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 12:15 pm**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Sent at 12:16 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ **:** And to be honest, I don't want to invest in a relationship over this app and then in-person not have that same connection. I have thought a lot about this since we tried to meet up and I don't think dating…like this…is something I can handle.

 **-** _ **Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips** __**at 12:16 pm**_ **-**

 _ **-Sent at 12:17 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **:**_ I hate having to tell you this after investing in a somewhat-relationship so far but I want to be honest with you. I am sorry about this and I know that may not mean a lot right now. I hope we can still go on talking…that's up to you of course.

 **-** _ **Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips** __**at 12:17 pm**_ **-**

The door to the broom-closet-office opened and Ahsoka fought hard against the tears. She felt like her heart was torn in half and the wound stung even further knowing that Lux and Steela were in the dining area together. "Hey Ahsoka," Rex called happily with a smile in his voice. Half embarrassed and half scared of showing her emotions, she didn't bother to talk with him as she exited the office with her head hanging in defeat.

Walking over to the apron rack, she took one and tied it to her before heading to the registers. After she typed in her code, the drawer popped open and she started the monotonous chore of counting her till. Once that was taken care of, she closed the register drawer and flipped the plastic placard to "open".

An hour passed by with customer after customer; it was definitely the afternoon rush-hour. With the University about two blocks away, the Pizza Republic was the unspoken, designated hangout for college students. Ahsoka normally didn't mind this type of crowd but today they were a rowdy bunch. She caught the tail-end of a conversation between two customers about how this week was a pep-rally for some big school event. No wonder they had been practically bouncing off the walls.

"Ahsoka," sang the gentle voice of her coworker. "Earth to Ahsoka," Bariss's gentle voice finally broke into a yell. Shaking her head, Ahsoka looked toward Bariss a little upset. "Sorry," Bariss looked down submissively, "but I've tried to get your attention a couple times." Ahsoka practically copied Bariss's demeanor as she looked away but not out of meekness. "Sorry Bariss."

"What's going on with you," Bariss asked as softly as possible, "you've been quite out of it." Ahsoka looked back to her freckled-friend and saw concern in her blue eyes. "Today has been kind of awful so far," she almost cried but held on to her emotions. Bariss saw tears well up in her coworker's eyes and fought the sudden urge to hug her consolingly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ahsoka was about to reply when the two were interrupted by a customer who obnoxiously " _ahem-ed_ " them.

"Excuse me," came the smug voice of the irksome Steela. Ahsoka instantly adorned an impassive complexion and replied, "How can I help you?" Steela crossed her arms and squinted at her combatively, "I see you're still as frumpy as ever."

"Excuse me," Ahsoka retorted, instantly from zero to a hundred.

"I want two large gluten-free pizzas to go and make it snappy."

"Why- "

"Yes, we'll get that taken care of. What name should we put on the order," Bariss inquired as she moved in front of Ahsoka. "Steela," she purred in slimy cruelty as she scrutinized Ahsoka over Bariss's shoulder. "Okay, great. Just to double-check that was a gluten-free cheese pizza? What kind of crust do you want?"

"Two, I want two gluten-free cheese pizzas. Thin crust. And while you're at it, tell your chef to go easy on the sauce. The last time I got a pizza from you guys, it had too much sauce on it and it was burnt."

Bariss nodded in compliant understanding before looking over her shoulder. "Ahsoka, can you please convey our customer's concerns with our 'Pizza Artist?'" As she said this, she nodded toward the kitchen doors with her chin. Ahsoka practically shook with rage but complied in obedience. " _She's just trying to get under my skin_ ," Ahsoka told herself walking into the kitchen.

Making her way to the prep table, she saw Rex working his way down the line of pizzas with experienced swiftness. She was almost mesmerized as she watched how quickly but delicately he tossed on the toppings as he went. "Can I help you," Rex asked not looking over his shoulder. His question wasn't intoned out of frustration but flat with concentration.

Tossing on the last mushroom, he finally put his hands down and looked over to her with a genuine smile. "Ahsoka, you okay," he asked as his smile broke into a frown. With a sniff and a quick swipe at her eyes, she nodded. "This next order is a bit particular. The customer is concerned about the pizzas having too much sauce and the crust being burnt." Handing the ticket order over to Rex, she turned around and rushed out the door with Rex staring after her.

As she returned to the register, she found Lux waiting at the counter with Steela practically draped over him as she kissed him. The bell rung about fifteen minutes later with their freshly made order and Ahsoka gladly handed Steela the pizzas knowing this would make her leave. With a smug smile, Steela accepted the pizzas as she pranced out the front doors in victory. Lux, however, remained standing in front of the registers starring at Ahsoka. "H-How are you," he managed to finally speak as he rubbed at his neck nervously.

"Will that complete your order," Ahsoka asked in place of an answer.

"Ahsoka," he spoke with hurt, "are you still mad at me?"

"Mad," she scoffed under her breath, "mad is not accurate." Looking up at Lux, she gave her signature smile that was devoid of all happiness. "Thank you for dining with us today. Next!" She watched as the next customer pushed passed Lux with a shoulder before giving her their order. Lux looked broken as he turned away toward the doors but Ahsoka was perfectly fine with it.

"Harsh!"

Ahsoka turned toward the kitchen doors and found Fives standing there with a wet towel in his hands. "I wasn't being mean," she said defensively. "Not you, the situation," he responded. "Steela hasn't changed and neither has Lux. He's following after her like a lost puppy. Just like before." Ahsoka nodded before turning back to the register. "You don't deserve that," he said before walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

" _What do I deserve_ ," Ahsoka questioned internally. " _I keep being told what I should deserve but no one is letting me make the choice myself_ ," she whined in response to her own question. Carrying a grey, plastic tub in hand, Ahsoka walked over to a booth that was in dire need of attention. It was five o'clock and she was still mulling over the earlier events. Her stomach was still sour and she wanted to cry so badly. However, her pride wouldn't allow her to lose composure and besides, she had a job to do. Leaning over the table, she started to pick up the left over dishes and trash before scrubbing the tables with a wet rag.

"Need a hand," she heard from behind her. Rex stepped in before she could answer him and went to work. Five minutes passed before he finally spoke. "I overheard your conversation with Fives earlier," he started. Ahsoka didn't respond as she turned and walked off to the kitchen with Rex trailing behind. As they passed the kitchen doors he spoke again, "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Not completely but part of it," she finally spoke as she brought the dirty dishes to the kitchen sink. "I've got time to listen," he said before nervously scratching at this head, "I'm off the clock." Ahsoka walked over to the trashcans and started to dump out the contents of the tub. "I don't know that now is a good time." Rex walked over and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. "When is?" Ahsoka felt her cheeks heat with sudden embarrassment that almost made her swoon in delight.

Rex pulled his hand away as she looked up at him and she noticed that his cheeks were suddenly red. She looked down before walking away to the sink to wash her hands. "I-I don't know."

"How about in an hour when you're off the clock," he asked as boldly as he could muster. "You can talk to me then." Ahsoka turned toward him in disbelief, "Really? You'd be willing to wait?"

"Why not," he asked rhetorically as he shrugged.

Ahsoka managed a genuine smile before fidgeting with the hem of her apron. "Has anyone told you how awesome you are," she asked before practically racing out of the kitchen. "You're welcome," she heard him yell after her. She felt encouraged by their small exchange and knew that it was what she needed to make it through the last hour of her shift. No matter how small the kindness he gave her, it gave her hope to know that not everything in life sucked.

In the blink of an eye, Ahsoka was clocking off shift in the closet when she hear the door open. "You ready," she heard Rex behind her as he closed the door. "Almost," she said as she exited her time card. "Oh and don't worry about a ride home," he said quickly, "I've got that covered." Ahsoka turned around with confusion, "You do?"

"Yeah," he smiled before walking out.

Ahsoka smiled as she walked out after him. "Okay, let me text my brother then." Five minutes later, the pair walked out of work and into the parking lot. "Do you like shakes," he asked her nonchalantly. Ahsoka beamed, "Yes, I do. I love a good Banana shake. Oh! And with fries." Rex offered her a warm smile before replying, "Good. I know the perfect place."

The two hopped into his Jeep but not before he so kindly helped her in. Ahsoka fought the instinct to blush but knew she wouldn't win the fight. It was so hard not to when he was just so kind. It was something she grew to like about him—a lot in fact.

A couple blocks away from work, they turned into the parking lot of a burger drive-in. Pulling up to a stall, Rex parked the Jeep and rolled down the windows. He gave their order over the intercom and the two waited in silence until their shakes—and fries—were delivered. Ahsoka squealed in thankful delight before dipping a fry into her desert. "So," Rex started, "What's up?" He watched as she half-heartedly bit into to her shake-covered fry; mulling over his question in her head.

"Today has been awful," she started. "My hair is a mess. That friend I was telling you about said he didn't want to talk with me as much anymore. My not-really-ex was there at work today with his really mean girlfriend…who used to be my friend…until I realized she was after him. She only became my friend to get close to him." After relaying this all at once, she placed her shake into the cup holder between them. "Am I not likeable," she asked rhetorically. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"It seems like whenever I get close to people…THIS," she expressed exasperatedly with her hands, "type of stuff happens." Picking her shake back up, she stabbed a straw into the cup and began to stir it without thought. "I also don't like it when people decide important things for me. I can make my own choices, you know?"

Rex nodded in acknowledgement as he tried a fry with his shake. Taking a bite, he realized he had been missing something wonderful out of his shake experience until now. "Wow, this is good," he said as he waved the fry around. "I haven't tried this before." Ahsoka offered him her shake and he happily obliged.

"First of all," he said after finishing his bite, "there's nothing wrong with your hair. It looks good." She blushed. "Second, I can't imagine why anyone would stop talking to you. They have to be stupid to do that." She blushed a little hotter now. "Third, that whole situation shouldn't bother you." Ahsoka looked at him confused and slightly hurt. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that those two made their choice which overlooked your feelings. At that point, you should move on being happy that you didn't make a bad choice or get swept up into their antics. People like that, you can't trust them. They are too whimsical."

Ahsoka looked down into her cup and nodded. "True."

"Besides, would you really want to be with a guy like that? No one should be tossed aside so easily like that. There needs to be forethought and honesty," he said with frustration, "It's not right." Ahsoka sniffed before swiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. "I know, but why does it hurt so much?"

"Because you care," he offered wisely. She nodded, "Why do you care?" Her question wasn't pointed or harsh, she simply wanted to understand how they got here. "Because, I do," he said. Ahsoka looked over at him as the flood of emotions finally overtook her. She finally began to cry out the frustration she had held onto all day. Rex wasn't sure what to do at first but he finally reached over and swept a knuckle over a tear before offering her a napkin.

"No more tears," he said softly, "it hurts watching you hurt."

Ahsoka laughed a little as more tears came, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he offered genuinely, "If anything, I want to find the little bugger and have a one-on-one with him." Ahsoka giggled in response as she swiped at her face with a napkin. "I probably look like a wreck. Has my makeup smeared," she asked in sudden worry. Rex leaned over and studied her face with gentle scrutiny. "Yup," he replied. Ahsoka brought up her hands quickly, "Don't look-"

"You're still pretty," he replied with a chuckle as he brought her hands down.

Even with the windows down and a shake in her lap, Ahsoka felt like she was in the middle of the Sahara dessert. How could he so easily do this to her? It wasn't fair! He brought a hand up and swiped at a small black smudge at the corner of her eye until it was gone. "You're good," he supplied, though his cheeks seemed to be bright red as well.

The two went quiet as they leaned back into their seats.

"Hey Rex-"

Before she could finish, her phone, which was sitting in one of the free cup holders, began to _buzz_ violently against the plastic. Pausing, she picked up the cell phone and opened the text that popped up. Rex barely glanced over when he froze in place, seeing the familiar text bubbles and icons synonymous to the _holonet app_ he used. "Who are you talking to," he asked as he heard her giggle.

"Fives texted me," she replied, "He was trying to cheer me up with a meme."

"Oh? I didn't realize you guys talked outside of work."

"Oh yeah, we go way back," she said, "We've been friends since middle school." She laughed before offering her screen to him, "It's pretty funny. Take a look." Rex nodded and looked over the screen. The meme was funny but the humor died out the moment he saw her username.

"CommanderSnips," he asked confusedly before looking up to her. "You're CommanderSnips?"

Ahsoka paled as realization hit her, "Buckethead?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this. I made it a longer chapter than normal since I've been gone for a little while. :} Now the charade is done with buuuuut there's more drama ahead. ;} Stay tuned.

~ProphetessMinty


	5. Risky Revelations

**A/N:** I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belongs to Disney. The ideas portrayed within this piece of fiction are purely Fan-based explorations for my fellow enthusiasts to enjoy.

Please read and review! :D

~ProphetessMinty

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Since the moment of their mutual revelation the Jeep was steeped in silence and awkwardness hung in the air. Rex wasn't sure of what to think or what emotion to feel. All he knew was that his mouth was insanely dry all of the sudden and he was afraid to take a drink of his shake, lest he drop it into his lap. The imagined scenarios of clumsily dropping the shake and splashing it everywhere made him forgo drinking from it.

Next to him was the woman he wanted to meet from the moment he began to chat with her anonymously. Who knew she was his co-worker? Who knew that he was working alongside the woman of his dreams? This was the person he was so open with in relaying his deepest thoughts, even at 12 o'clock at night.

The full realization of what he had texted her during work suddenly hit him. Now he understood why she was so deeply crushed and fuming. He had unintentionally heaped burning coals onto her head while she was dealing with an ex-friend and an ex-boyfriend. Rex gulped with slight panic before wrestling with the pangs of frustration toward himself. He had practically broke up—but not really—with the woman who glided her way into his life on a trail of pizza sauce. How could he have done that? Rex felt incredibly unworthy of her and ashamed of himself. To put it simply: he felt dumb. Very dumb.

How could he have known?

He wanted to do right by Ahsoka, and yet he had hurt her thinking he knew how best to care for her. Anxiously, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he thought over his earlier actions. Ahsoka brushed a lock of white-blue hair behind her ear and there was no mistaking that she felt the same way. Her breathing was nervous and she had a habit of chewing on her thumb nail without breaking it.

Their shakes sat in the Jeep's cup holders, a melted puddle of ice cream soup accompanied by cold fries. Why did he have to say anything? He could have played stupid but for how long? By the time he finally decided to rest his head on the headrest, Ahsoka spoke causing Rex to flinch out of his internal turmoil.

"Prove it!"

"Huh—"

"I said 'prove it'," she repeated flatly as she began digging through their old conversations.

"Okay."

Rex dug his cellphone out of his pocket as he heard the slight tap-taps of Ahsoka's fingers on hers. He pressed the Holonet icon and waited for the application to finish loading. As it did, he scrolled to his conversation with CommanderSnips and waited for her instructions. Before he could turn to look at her, he found that she was leaning over the center console to look at his screen.

Ahsoka took her pointer finger and began scrolling through the conversation; pausing as she pleased to compare his conversation with hers. Though Rex was deeply frustrated with himself that anger evaporated as the scent of sweet lavender clung to his nose tauntingly. She was so close to him and he could barely resist the temptation of diving into her hair. Finally, she sat back as her scrutiny came to an end and as well as Rex's sudden fascination with her hair. "You're the real deal," she said practically smacking both cheeks with her hands.

Before Rex could respond, Ahsoka pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and yanked it down. "I can't believe it!" With her exclamation, she finally ended her comment with a groan that quickly turned into a squeal. "I've told you many, MANY things," she said frantically as her cheeks turned further red.

He was unsure of who was cackling like a hyena until he practically doubled over the steering wheel. This whole situation was ludicrous! Maybe it was the anxiety because soon enough, Ahsoka submitted to the will of uncontrollable laughter as well. "Of all the things…you could be…," he huffed between gut wrenching laughter, "why…are you not…mad?"

Ahsoka's furious laughter suddenly turned into guffawing as her face practically turned purple. Her reaction only made Rex's worse as he was almost unable to breathe as well. Ten minutes of this went by until she fought to collect herself enough to speak her mind with a shaky voice. Fanning herself with one hand and wiping at smeared mascara with the other she sighed. "Oh my—goodness! I hurt," she said breathily trying to resist another fit of laughter.

"This misunderstanding was worse than I thought," Ahsoka sighed, "I literally can't be angry about this." Rex sat up as he ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "Sure, what you said to me earlier really hurt, but you did that for me." Tears welled up in her eyes as she found the courage to look at him. "Why would you do that for me?"

"I—"

"So those texts earlier…," she paused briefly gathering her thoughts, "did we somehow…sorta...break up?"

"Yes and no," Rex said as softly as he could manage.

"This is soooo—"

"Messed up?" Rex interjected.

She nodded before leaning back into her seat. Then she immediately shot forward with lighting quickness. "Oh! This afternoon and a bunch of afternoons before today...you picked up your phone just to text me." Her hands smacked her cheeks as another epiphany came to her. "I always wondered who you were texting a bunch."

Rex chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows, "Jealous?"

"Cocky much?" she said before sticking a tongue out at him in defiance. He shrugged as a smirk came to his face. "What can I say? I definitely was." Rex ran another nervous hand through his hair as he brashly threw out a once secretive truth. "Oh shush," she said shoving his shoulder, "you're making me blush. Stop it!"

"Why? It's cute," he flirted.

His comment earned him another shove and a giggle from Ahsoka. He smiled cheekily. He had enjoyed their conversations in the past but he didn't realize how much more awesome they could be in person. It was wonderful to finally be next to her and to know who she really was. This—this was what he was missing. This was what " _they_ " were missing, his mind corrected.

"I really was trying to do right by you," Rex stated, trying his best to address the elephant in the Jeep. "When I began talking with CommanderSnips, I was serious about her. I was serious about getting to know her even when we couldn't seem to meet up. Then you—you came along and I started to get to know you."

Ahsoka remained quiet, listening to what she wanted to hear most. "I sent those messages earlier thinking you were someone else—CommanderSnips—I didn't realize Ahsoka and her were one-in-the-same."

"I couldn't keep dancing around my feelings," he said waving his hands around. "I didn't want to end up liking you both at once. That would have been cheating and I would have ended up making the relationship with both of you cheap had I not admitted to myself what I felt."

"What you…felt?" she questioned softly to herself.

"How—How could I talk to someone else while I kept thinking of you?" he admitted sincerely. There it was, the sappy truth which made him spew out the contents of his heart. His cheeks felt hot and his neck hotter as he felt more naked and unmanly than ever before. "This is it," he thought disgustedly of himself, "I had to tell her."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me," she said with amazement.

"It is?" he asked risking a glance at her while nervously scratching at his neck.

"I'm glad you feel that way, I was beginning to think that I was being pesky. You know, for bringing you into all my problems."

"Everyone has an off day," Rex offered.

"That they do," she sighed heavily, "that, they definitely do."

It was silent again before Rex asked, "Now what do we do? I told you how I feel. Tell me, how do you feel about me?" Ahsoka watched as he nervously raked a hand through his hair. Instinctively she brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear and chuckled. "I like you very much," she said with a genuine smile. "That's why it hurt me when you told me you didn't want a relationship with me. However, you were right. No healthy relationship can be fully enjoyed with a phone. Let alone an app."

Rex nodded in agreement.

"As for what we should do: I don't know. Why don't we just see where this is headed? Let's go out for coffee or something." Rex smirked deviously, "Are you asking me out on a date?" Ahsoka blushed tomato red in response. "I'm just messing with you but I do like that idea. Going out for coffee that is." She smiled, "Great, what time am I picking you up?"

"I," he emphasized dismissing her joke, "am going to pick you up. I want to get things right this time."

She giggled, "Very well. Seeing as I am miles and miles away from you."

Rex rolled his eyes sarcastically as he pictured the very corner on which her house sat. The closeness of their abodes was a major plus in his mind because there was no way he could get lost. "Sorry, but you're toast. You can't get rid of me now Ahsoka. I know where you live." Ahsoka feigned distress as she put the back of her right hand to her forehead and the other to the middle of her chest. "Oh no, whatever shall I do?"

"Get some coffee with me after work tomorrow or I won't stop ringing your doorbell."

"Okay, deal!" she agreed quickly with a grin.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

Rex took the opportunity to smear a glob of melted shake on her nose and laughed at her indignant response. Ahsoka's mouth fell open in shock before she grabbed a couple fries and threw them at him. The two laughed before Ahsoka grabbed the door handle and ran out of the Jeep. She was barely a few feet away when she doubled over in laughter. Rex smirked before yelling, "I'm gonna get you!"

She squealed as she heard his door slam and went back to running. Rex enjoyed the sound of her laugh and the way she was easily overwhelmed by it. It made it easier for him to catch up and retaliate against her. He brought the cup of fries with him and began tossing them at her one by one. On occasion she would catch one and toss it back until Rex held the last fry high above his head.

Their antics lead them to the drive-in's sitting area where they stood amongst the empty tables and chairs. Ahsoka grinned at the challenge of obtaining the fry and went to jump for it. Just as she leapt for the deep-fried snack, the tune of _Mr. Sandman_ obnoxiously began to sound from her cellphone. Rex's eyebrow shot up inquisitively as he watched her reach for her phone with quick annoyance.

"Hello?" There was a pause before Ahsoka groaned frustratedly. "Yes, Anakin?"

Seeing as the conversation might take a moment, Rex strategically placed the fry on Ahsoka's head before sitting down. "No—I really don't think it's that serious." She sighed again before tapping her foot. "Is Satine there?" Another pause. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll get some Jawa juice for _The General_. Does Padmé need anything?"

"What? Of course you're important!" she cried frustratedly as if negotiating with a child.

Rex chuckled under his breath as he watched Ahsoka peel the phone away from her ear. The phone was fully extended away from her and he could hear a high-pitched squealing coming through it. "Okay! Love you, bye!" she screamed before hanging up with relief. Ahsoka looked over to Rex with an apologetic smile as he cringed in response. "Sorry," she chuckled nervously, "it's game night and Anakin is really competitive."

"Who's ' _The General_ '?" he inquired.

"His name is Obi-Wan—Obi for short. He's a family friend."

"What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "maybe it's Norwegian."

"It's all Aurebesh to me," he laughed.

Ahsoka laughed before explaining, "Satine is Obi's fiancé and she is also a close friend of Padmé—my brother's fiancé." Rex nodded while trying to untangle the new information in his head. "Anyway, when all four of them have the time they try to catch up through game night. However, Anakin and Obi are likely to become explosively competitive when playing Risk. They don't take defeat very well."

"Remind me not to play with them then," he joked.

She shook her head in silent amusement before the fry on her head fell to the floor. "Hey! When did that get there?" Just as she looked up, Rex was suddenly fascinated with something in the distance. She laughed, "I have some things to order. I'll be back."

Rex watched after her as she walked off to the ordering window. After fifteen minutes passed by and Ahsoka's order was finally brought to the counter, they were off. The sun had set hours ago and now it was dark. The street lamps alternated between white-blue, crisp LEDs and orange fluorescents. The night's air was humid and warm as the Jeep's thermometer read at seventy degrees. Not much was said between the two of them in the car ride home.

Perhaps it was the thought of parting separate ways, but Rex felt that if he said something, the fun would end. He didn't want to leave her or her, him. Before he knew it, Rex parked the Jeep in his usual parking spot. He turned the ignition off and pulled the keys out. The keys jingled as he stowed them into his pocket. "I don't want to go," Ahsoka sighed while looking out the window.

Rex looked out the window to the townhome on the corner and knew what she meant. "I know," he said softly while trying to hide the joy he took from her comment. "Hmmm…how about you come with me," she said as she turned to him. "We could be together a little while longer and you could meet everyone."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he said as he thought back to her previous conversation with Anakin.

She shrugged, "Probably not."

Rex laughed as Ahsoka's casual demeanor turned into a quick and devious pout. He sighed as he realized the power of her lip's feigned quiver was too strong to resist. "Very well," he smiled, "but only because I like you." Ahsoka squealed excitedly causing the drink tray to sway precariously to the side of her lap. Rex reached out to keep the drinks from dumping, eliciting an apologetic look from Ahsoka as he caught them just in time.

"Shall we CommanderSnips? We can't keep ' _The General_ ' waiting," he smiled cheekily.

* * *

Ahsoka and Rex were barely through the door when Padmé rounded the corner. Not expecting them, she panicked and squealed in fright while tossing a plate of pizza rolls into the air. A couple of them flew high enough to smack the ceiling leaving its oil sauce behind as proof. The glass plate shattered across the floor right before Padmé flung herself at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka," she squealed excitedly, "you're home! And you've finally brought him!"

Rex shot Ahsoka an inquisitive eyebrow and laughed as she turned into a tomato. "Padmé," she complained, "you're embarrassing me." The brunette laughed lightheartedly before turning to Rex with a proffered hand. "I'm Padmé," she announced, "Ahsoka's soon-to-be Sister-in-law." Rex took Padmé's hand giving it a firm handshake. "It's good to—"

"Padmé is everything okay in here? I thought I heard—who's that?"

Rex, Ahsoka and Padmé looked over to the kitchen door to find a blonde woman leaning half out the door. "Satine, this is Rex…Ahsoka's boyfriend." Satine smiled jovially before shooting Ahsoka a deviously inquiring look that said: "Why didn't you tell me?!" Ahsoka facepalmed, daring not to look at Rex who obviously found this highly amusing. He laughed lightheartedly before clarifying, "It's not official yet."

Padmé and Satine both shot glares at Ahsoka as if to say: "What are you waiting for?!" Ahsoka shrugged and quickly diverted their glances by pointing to the drink tray. "We brought goodies."

Before Ahsoka could be further chastised with dissatisfied glances, somewhere off in the living room someone shouted in frustration. Padmé shot Satine a concerned glance before walking off, "I'm going to get the broom." The blonde sighed before doing the same, "I'll make sure Obi is still breathing."

"Shall we?" Rex smiled as he walked off in the direction Padmé had. Ahsoka hung her head in defeat as she followed suit. The two walked through the kitchen and straight into the living room where two men sat, hunched over a coffee table. One appeared to be in his thirties and had short, copper-blonde hair with a full goatee. The other had ash-brown hair that fell to his shoulders in loose curls.

Rex studied these opponents intensely as they sat with silent glares. If it wasn't for the coffee table, then Rex thought they would be at each other's throats. Rex stood still, not wanting to disturb their obviously volatile feud.

"Don't try it Anakin," the copper-blonde warned.

"I hate you," the brunette snarked.

All across the board, sat blue figurines leaving only a concentrated pocket of red. Anakin swiped the dice quickly off the table, shaking them furiously in his cupped hands. The older man sighed before saying, "Don't tell me that I didn't warn you." Anakin tossed the dice, "We'll see about that Obi."

The dice landed on the table, bouncing around until they came to a halt. Obi also took his pair of dice and tossed them casually onto the table with grace. Just like before, they bounced until they came to a rest. The fate of Anakin's last two armies were riding on the "2" and the "3" he had just rolled. However, his sudden crestfallen face relayed his defeat when Obi's dice landed as a "5" and "6".

"I tried to tell you," Obi shrugged innocently.

"It's only ten o'clock. Let's go again."

Ahsoka took this opportunity to take the drink tray from Rex and walked over to Anakin and Obi. Trying her best not to draw too much attention, she quietly sat the drinks down on their respective coasters. She was about to turn away scott-free but was quickly heralded by Satine's loud " _ahem"_ causing the men to flinch into attention.

"We had a guest here with us you two. Be on your best behavior," she said while reserving a special glare toward Obi-Wan. The gentleman apologetically smiled to her before finally acknowledging Rex with a nod. Rex smiled as came to stand next to Ahsoka, "Hello, nice to—"

Just as he was about to finish greeting the copper-blonde, he suddenly found Anakin between him and Ahsoka. With a push of the shoulder, Rex watched as the brunette steered his sister away by the shoulder. The action looked like a hug but really, it was a diversion. Rex wasn't fooled; Anakin was on guard.

"Ahsoka," Anakin feigned happiness, "did you bring them?"

She sighed while pointing to the drinks on the table. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to stand up and walked over to Rex. With a proffered hand he said, "Hello there. My name is Obi-Wan but you can call me 'Obi'."

"Rex," he greeted while returning the hand shake.

"Are you the famous boyfriend I've been hearing about?"

Rex felt his face heat up and he realized the room became all the smaller. "Just a friend slash coworker." Obi nodded skeptically, "But you are interested in her, aren't you?" Rex felt his jaw drop. He was being cornered with intricate questions he didn't have answers for. Ahsoka squealed out the way he felt: embarrassed. "Whoa! Whoa! Hold it. No one is allowed to date my sister," Anakin spouted before practically flying over to Obi's side.

"Ani!" Padmé yelled perturbed from the kitchen. The brunette gave Rex a once over before stalking off to the kitchen. "Obi," Ahsoka walked over and pulled on his arm, "please don't do this. Not now!" The man pointed toward the door, "Escape while you can then." Ahsoka smiled her thanks before grabbing Rex's hand while running them both to the front door. "Bye!" she yelled.

The front door shut behind the two with a slam and Ahsoka gave a sigh of relief. "Oh my goodness," she cried, "that was awkward." Rex laughed in response. The two stood there silently holding each other's hand without a word. "I guess we should say 'goodnight' then," she frowned. Rex nodded as he looked down to their intertwined hands.

His heart began to race in the realization of their closeness. Never before had he felt the urge to fly but his stomach certainly was trying to as it flopped almost violently. Ahsoka squeezed his hand one last time before letting go. "Good night, Rex," she said with a great smile. He returned the gesture with a nod and watched as she walked back inside.

With a sigh of disappointment at her departure, he started his journey back to his home across the street. He barely made it to the door when his phone _chimed_ for what seemed the first time in ages. Digging out the phone, he tapped the notification and began reading.

 **-** _ **Sent at 10:20 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ **:** Today has been crazy but in all of it…I am glad you were with me. I'm looking forward to coffee tomorrow. Don't be late. Haha!

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 10:20 pm**_ **-**

Rex smiled as he looked over his shoulder to the very door he watched Ahsoka walk through. The tall man found his own door and unlocked it dreamily as he hoped for more adventures with her. He felt as if his head was in the clouds because his mind was suddenly crowded with thoughts of coffee and her smile. Closing the door behind him and locking the deadbolt with a deep _thump_ , he replied.

 **-** _ **Sent at 10:22 pm-**_

 _ **Buckethead7527**_ **:** Me too and I wouldn't dream of it Commander. ;]

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **CommanderSnips**_ _ **at 10:23 pm**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Sent at 10:24 pm-**_

 _ **CommanderSnips**_ **:** You're the best, you know that? :D

 _ **-Seen by**_ _ **Buckethead7527**_ _ **at 10:24 pm**_ **-**


End file.
